Digimon Reflect... and Some Kids
by aerogirl
Summary: Plotmon:I repeat, oh sweet Jesus. What's your problem? aero: Dunno... I think our disclaimer says enough... hints that Sora likes Tai.... but no real Taito. Plotmon: What've you done with the real aero? And why aren't the kid's ones funny and only the Dig


Plotmon: Okay people, here's one of ~aerogirl~'s "I'm having a writer's block but I need something to  
keep it out of the audience's attention" series.  
  
~aerogirl~: Well that just screwed that idea.  
  
Plotmon: Mind you that ~aerogirl~ does NOT own Digimon, and if you EVER thought she did, I ask how   
long it's been since you've had a CT-Scan.  
  
~aerogirl~: Also, if you're going to read this, please, take the initiative to write a review. You  
don't have to, but it helps authors know what stuff of theirs you like.  
  
Plotmon: Anyway... **looks at audience** no, I am NOT named Plotmon because of a story plot or   
anything. I know ~aerogirl~'ll be getting emails on that if I don't specify. I'm simply the original  
name of Salamon. ~aero~ MAY be unoriginal, but she could come up with something better than plot if  
that's what she meant it for.  
  
~aerogirl~: I could? Okay... I guess I could... I think. Anyway, before this introduction gets any  
longer, onto the fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Digidestiny... the Chronicles, 01-Entry 001  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Taichi:  
  
I was a normal kid. You know. Punk-ass... lazy... hmm... maybe this didn't change me as much as I  
thought.  
  
Oh well. Anyway, it was one of those summers you just knew would bore you to your grave. Summercamp.  
The word was practically torture for me. Every year since I had been five, my parents shoved me off  
to this summercamp, and the only person I really knew there was my friend Sora.  
  
Sora? I'll tell you about her later...  
  
Anyway, once again shoved off to camp, dreading yet another three weeks... but something was really  
different. No, I couldn't see it or feel it there, but it was different.  
  
Yamato:  
  
Camp. The only upside to getting dragged to that hell-hole was my little brother TK. I never saw him  
any more after out parents split up.  
  
The first person I saw immediately hit me as some punk-ass freak. He had this huge hair, goggles, and  
the most rediculous contrasting colors of blue and yellow on a T-Shirt I've seen, going by the name  
of Taichi. Something about his parents dropping him off early and he had to greet everyone.  
  
Right away, we didn't get along. I don't know what it is about us, but we're always fighting.  
  
Sora:  
  
Camp? Hm... I was really looking forward to it this year. Time with Tai would be more than enough to  
keep me happy. He's so cute in those goggles...  
  
What am I saying?   
  
Anyway, I was at camp with Tai... everything seemed normal for a July day. The sun was shining, it  
was warm, animals were about... Tai had slipped away from camp activities to sleep.... you know,  
normal stuff.  
  
Then... well, I can't describe it... it just... started...  
  
Takeru:  
  
Suddenly, things flew at us... really really fast.  
  
Izzy thought they were something called meteors. But they weren't!  
  
When they came at us, I wasn't scared at all. I was only clinging to Matt's leg to keep him from  
getting scared.   
  
(Plotmon: More like to crotch him.)  
  
(~aerogirl~: Shut up.)  
  
(Plotmon: This kid's got a serious problem with crotching! Seriously... like, every episode!)  
  
I can't really remember what happened next... all I remember really after that was a really big wave   
out of nowhere, and then I woke up to see him.  
  
Agumon:  
  
My first glance at Tai? Hmm... I was a Koromon back then. I had been waiting for yeeaarrss to see him.  
I don't know exactly how long, but it felt like forever.  
  
He was a rediculous thing, he has to do something about that hair.  
  
But he was my friend just the same. A friend for life.  
  
Humans are funny looking creatures... they all look pretty much alike. Sure, they have different   
faces, but look! They're so similar! ... unlike us Digimon.  
  
Gabumon:  
  
Matt? I was my In-Training Tsunomon then.  
  
And NO! All you people out there who thought that I shagged Matt had better get your mind out of the  
gutter. None of us Digimon have ever... gone wild with our human counterparts.  
  
NO! I don't have 4 arms and 2 legs. Just look. It's from the pelt, damnit.   
  
I still don't get how I got the fur from a Garurumon. First, I get a hell of a lot bigger as   
Garurumon, and what would I do, walk up to one and say, "Hello, brother. Can I skin you?"  
  
Oh well. Who cares?  
  
Biyomon:  
  
Sora was friendly when I met her, but when I first met her friend Tai, though I tried to be polite, he  
immediately hit me as rude. His first comment about me was that I looked like a radish as Pyocomon.  
  
(Plotmon: Isn't it Yokomon?)  
  
(~aerogirl~: You of all people should know that Pyokomon is the Japanese. I always use the Japanese...  
just like Pukamon...)  
  
One thing I never got about Sora is why she never had a father. Noone ever said anything about it. We  
know Matt doesn't have a mom because his dad and her split up and that TK doesn't have the dad for the  
same reason, and that he and Matt are brothers.  
  
I guess it's one of those things humans call plot holes.  
  
Does anyone else notice that when we tell Americans our sotry there seems to be alot of them?  
  
Tentomon:  
  
Izzy was your classic computer geek. He actually admitted that he preffered typing on it over talking  
and making friends.  
  
I felt sorry for the boy back then.  
  
When I first met him, I was a jellyfish-looking Digimon called Motimon. Everyone says I sounded like  
Tai on helium the first time I saw him.  
  
What's helium?  
  
The humans were... different. Very, very different. They were clueless what to do in our world.  
  
Gomamon:  
  
Stuff it or I bring out the bug-spray, Tentomon. Like we would've known what to do in their world?  
  
Pukamon was my name then, and for some god-awful reason, he was afraid of anything that moved in  
Digi-World. Surprised the nerd wasn't afraid of himself.  
  
The guy had a stick up the butt of the stick up the butt of the stick up his butt back then. I don't  
know what his problem was, but he needed serious help. I don't know what he would've done in his  
world if he had never come to DigiWorld.  
  
And people, stop making fun of my hyperactivity disorder. I do NOT down coffee.  
  
Palmon:  
  
I will start off by saying that NO, I NEVER stuck a blender down my throat. I got a bad case of   
larengitis and never really got my voice back.  
  
As for my Champion form, I have no excuse for that. Whoever runs Digivolving musta ran outta ideas.  
  
I think we ALL remember when Mimi first made it to DigiWorld. She never stopped complaining, or as  
Matt mumbled, the girl never stopped bitching, whatever that means.  
  
Now, to straighten out rumors going around DigiWorld, I'm NOT in love with Izzy. If I was, I'd   
delete myself.  
  
Patamon:  
  
To answer many questions, I'm not a pig, and I'm not a bat.  
  
(Plotmon: Then what the fuck is he?!)  
  
(~aerogirl~: Like I'M supposed to know? Don't you Digimon have analyzers or something? All I've found  
is that he's a mammal.)  
  
(Plotmon: Bats and pigs are mammals.)  
  
(~aerogirl~: He's not a bat or a pig. Shut up.)  
  
Also, YES, there IS something between me and Tailmon.  
  
(Plotmon: WTF? No there's not!)  
  
(~aerogirl~: Not YOU, the Digidestined Tailmon.)  
  
(Plotmon: If I'm not the Digidestined one, which am I?)  
  
(~aerogirl~: Um... the black one, I guess.)  
  
(Plotmon: Suits me. The black one looks better, anyway.)  
  
Now, as for being Digidestined, NO, MagnaAngemon is not a Mega, it's just the people telling the story  
to the Americans messing it up. I think the people messing it up are called Saban... I'm not sure.  
  
Also, if one more person pairs Angewomon with LadyDevimon, I will personally come over to you as  
Angemon and shove my angel rod so far down your throat it'll be sticking out your ass. You'll look  
like something on a roasting spit. Who'd be the pig then?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~aerogirl~: And thus ends my first writer's block story.  
  
Plotmon: Thank God. What're you gonna do next, shagging the Digidestined??!!  
  
~aerogirl~: **teasing** maybe.  
  
Plotmon: Oh sweet Jesus.   
  
~aerogirl~: haha... anyway... I'm not gonna write another of these until I get alot of good reviews.  
Personally, I don't care for writing these kinds of fics, but if people like 'em, I guess I'll keep  
writing them.  
  
Plotmon: I'm outta here before she sticks me into one of her twisted plots. **gone**  
  
~aerogirl~: Shit. There went my Digi-Introducer. Um... I guess when you write a review, make a   
suggestion of an In-Training or Rookie Digimon, Digi-destined or non, that you would like if I wrote  
another of these. Whichever gets the most suggestions is picked, I guess... and if there's a tie, I'll  
pick the one I like better, damnit. 


End file.
